


riding the edge

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: Kinky SPN Bingo 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a tease, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean wants to try something else out and asks Cas about it. After not getting the response he wanted, he pushes harder and might end up with more than he'd bargained for...





	riding the edge

**Author's Note:**

> I can now officially declare....BINGO!!
> 
> This fills my 'edging' square on my kink bingo card and I've achieved my first (of several if I have anything to say about it) Bingos.
> 
> This is a sequel to 'sexual experimentation' but can be read on its own.

“I take it back, I take it back,” Dean gasped, “I can’t take this anymore.”

This earned him a dark chuckle in his ear. “Do you truly mean that, Dean,” Cas murmured into his ear, still stroking Dean’s cock slowly. “You told me not to stop unless you used the safeword.” He paused and bit down lightly on Dean’s neck causing a bolt of sensation to shoot down to his groin and Dean to buck his hips up. “Are you safewording?”

Groaning in frustration, Dean shook his head. “No,” he gritted out, “I wanna--I wanna do this. I just--oh---I just didn’t think it would be this hard.” A pause. “Don’t you dare say a word.”

“Who, me?” Cas said innocently even though Dean knew that he had been prepared to say something about Dean’s poor choice of words. It was a bit ironic considering it was usually his job to make fun of Cas but Dean’s mind was currently occupied by more important matters. 

Namely the fact he needed to come so bad he felt he was going to crawl out of his skin.

It was his own fault, really. After their successful cockwarming adventure, Cas had asked if there were any other things that Dean had been wanting to try. The first thing that had come to his mind was edging. 

While it was true they’d experimented with it in the past, they’d never really gone at it hardcore. Dean wanted to be broken down into a writhing, desperate mess so when Cas had agreed to try, he’d ask that Cas only stop if he safeworded. Usually Cas would stop if he said stop but Dean had an inkling that future Dean would probably start begging for Cas to stop way before the benefits of edging would start. 

Especially since Cas had decided to go big or go home by making their attempt a three day event.

 

It was Dean’s stupidity that got him into this mess, if he were going to be honest about it.

Cas had only been originally planning a single session where he edged Dean for maybe an hour or so before they had sex but nooo, Dean had gone and opened his big mouth.

“Aw, come on, Cas,” he said, leaning against Cas’ back while he attempted to glaze a vase. “That’s some newbie level shit. We can do better than that, can’t we?”

He felt Cas shift against his chest as he sighed deeply. “Dean, you know how I feel about testing the waters properly before we dive in headfirst.”

Dean, idiot that he was, rolled his eyes and pushed away from Cas to walk over and sit on one of the spare stools in his studio. “It just seems like I won’t even be getting the whole experience that way,” he said petulantly, hoping to prey on Cas’ desire to be the best Dom he could be.

He tried to keep an innocent look on his face as Cas turned around to look at him, his eyes narrowed in a way that told Dean that he knew exactly what buttons he was trying to push. Dean stuck to his plan. He wanted to experience one of those insane edging session he’d read about online, ones that subs claimed left them practically brain dead once their Doms finally gave them the go ahead to come. It made him shiver just thinking about getting to have that with Cas because he knew without a doubt that his Dom would make the experience a million times better than what he’d read online.

If he could get him to go for it.

“Oh well,” Dean said with an exaggerated sigh, hopping off of his stool. “I guess I can settle for a regular old edging session.” He stretched his hands over his head, acting as nonchalant as he could. “I’m going to go grade some papers---”

“I know what you’re doing, Dean,” Cas interrupted, crossing his arms and arching a brow at him. It took a lot to repress the shudder that threatened to ruin his charade. “You’d think by now you would have learned that pushing my buttons gets you more than you bargained for.”

A shit eating grin broke across Dean’s face as he walked over to press up against Cas, rubbing against his side. “Or maybe it gets me exactly what I’m angling for,” he said huskily, eyes half lidded as he teased open the buckle of Cas’ belt before sinking to his knees.

It wasn’t until after the blow job, when he was left hard and wanting while Cas returned to his vase without so much as a by your leave, that Dean started to wonder if he’d been a bit _too_ successful.

 

The next few days cemented this conclusion. 

Dean knew for a fact that Cas was a devious bastard, knew it as an honest to god truth; it was one of the reasons he loved him so much. Not many people would suspect sweet artist Cas to be such a sexual mastermind. The things that man could come up with still surprised Dean to this day, even after being together for years; not to mention turned him into satisfied goo on a highly regular basis. 

This knowledge should have prepared him for what was to come but, like know-it-all Sam liked to point out, sometimes Dean didn’t always think things through.

After establishing a few ground rules which they both agreed to, the main of which being that Dean was not to come for the next three days (they both had Monday off), Cas had begun his torture. Dean had thought Cas was a sadistic bastard before, now he knew he hadn’t seen anything yet.

It was bad enough that the very idea of edging for three days had Dean turned on but Cas had totally taken things to a new level. Granted Dean had been expecting (and hoping) for Cas to tease him over the three days but it was like Cas’ hand was permanently attached to his dick.

Any time that Cas could slip his hands down Dean’s pants, you could bet your ass that’s where they would be. 

Standing behind Dean while he did the dishes at the sink? Check

Lounging on the couch while watching TV? Check

First thing in the morning while he was still groggy with sleep? Check

In the car on the way to dinner? Check

Hell, he’d even gotten a bit of an over the jeans rubdown _at the restaurant_.

And every single time, Dean would be left a mess; his cock hard and throbbing with a mess of precome in his underwear. The treatment was pretty much consistent. Cas would unceremoniously shove his hand down the front of Dean’s underwear and tease him to hardness (it’s important to note that this step soon became obsolete once Dean reached the point that a stiff breeze had him hard) and then bring him to the brink, stop, lightly fondle his cock for a bit until he calmed down, and repeat as much as possible. 

Sometimes Cas would just do that but other times he’d take his hand back and jerk himself off leisurely or, on one or two occasions, had Dean suck him off. On the plus side, Dean did get to enjoy a bit of cockwarming but it wasn’t nearly as soothing when he had the constant throb between his own legs.

It had made for a long three days but now here they were.

 

“Yes, yes, fuck yes,” Dean chanted, hips grinding up into Cas’ hand. He was riding that sweet edge again, the one that had his toes curling in anticipation. A voice in the back of mind told him to calm down but he ignored it in favor of chasing the sensation.

At least until the loss of contact brought him crashing back down to reality.

“Nooo,” he (almost) sobbed, looking up at the evilly smirking Cas. His facial features were a bit blurry since he had tears, actual frustration induced _tears,_ in the corners of his eyes. His skin felt so fucking sensitive and that was nothing compared to how badly his cock and balls ached. “I--I c-can’t. ‘M serious, Cas. I---just can’t---”

“Shhh,” Cas soothed, running his fingers through his hair. Dean shudder as his other hand moved down to caress his stomach lightly. “You’re okay. You’re doing so well and you’re almost there. Just two more--”

Dean whined at the thought of going through this torture two more times and thrashed slightly his head lolling back and forth across Cas’ chest. They were seated chest to back, with Cas leaning against the headboard and Dean between his legs but this quickly changed and Dean found himself splayed on on the bed with Cas looming above him.

“Just two more and I’ll let you come,” Cas continued reassuringly, cupping Dean’s cheek with his hand, brushing a thumb over the skin. Dean felt his hips twitch upward in an attempt to chase Cas’ body which caused Cas to pin his him down. He leaned in to place slow lazy kisses on Dean’s jaw. “You can do it. You’re my good little sub and I know you’ll do exactly as I say, isn’t that right?”

Too far gone at this point to talk with all the endorphins and sensations and other shit going on in his head, Dean groaned and nodded. Yes, he would do what Cas wanted because Cas wanted it and he wanted to give Cas everything he could.

Cas leaned in, his lips brushing Dean’s ear. “There’s my good boy.”

This time when Dean’s hips thrust upwards, it was into Cas’ hand. He laid back and surrendered to whatever Cas wanted to do; he let Cas work him up and up and up again though his determination and desire to meet his Dom’s expectations didn’t stop the unholy wail that was punched out of him when Cas stopped again. Cas let him calm down, something Dean honestly thought wasn’t possible considering how crazily aroused he was at this point, by kissing him and running his hands over Dean’s skin. 

And then he started again.

Dean honestly hadn’t expected to start crying, just a little, when Cas stopped that final time. He was past the point of caring though, he just--he just needed--needed---

“That’s two,” Cas said into his ear, sending a shiver down Dean’s spine. It was that voice. The one that was equal parts proud and turned on with a hefty dash of possessive, the one that made Dean weak in the knees on the regular, and it made Dean shed a few more tears in relief at what its presence represented. “You have been so fucking good for me, Dean and you’ve earned this.” He started stroking Dean again, almost torturously slow, his movements speeding up as he continued to talk. “So damn hot like this, all desperate. You’re an absolute mess, leaking all over yourself and me but that’s okay because you’re _my_ mess.”

He leaned down and kissed Dean’s slack lips; Dean was too busy gasping for breath as Cas’ slow but firm and steady strokes brought him closer and closer. The all too familiar aching tingle was back and unconsciously he tensed, waiting for Cas to pull away and leave him throbbing and unsatisfied but he didn’t, Cas kept going.

“You’re my perfect, gorgeous mess and I can’t wait to see how dirty you look covered in your own come,” Cas continued, his hand moving faster now. Those hot blue eyes burned into Dean’s and the absolute fucking hunger in them only added to the raging fire in his body. His skin felt way too small and like he was about to burst from inside it. “Do it, Dean. Come for me and show me how messy you are.”

If Cas had decided right there and then to change his mind and tell him not to come, Dean would have had to disobey him because between the firm strokes of Cas’ hand, the fact that he’d been teased without mercy for days and the utter filth pouring from Cas’ mouth, he didn’t stand a chance.

Dean choked on his heaving breath right before he shouted a garbled sound that was probably Cas’ name mixed with a curse and came so hard spots danced across his eyes. Molten lava waves washed over him again and again and again as his orgasm went on and on, helped by Cas massaging him almost in time with the powerful pulses that had come coating Cas’ hand and his own stomach. 

Every muscle in his body, which had been tensed for so long, finally relaxed as the pressure was released and he felt a pleasant floating sensation take over. Dean blinked dazedly and looked up to see Cas frantically jerking himself off, looking to add to the mess on his stomach. He tried to help Cas out but his stupid arm wouldn’t move; it felt like lead and so he was only able to lay there and enjoy the sight of Cas’ cock disappearing and reappearing into his fist until suddenly he froze and came all over him.

Tiredness hit him hard then and Dean found it hard to keep his eyes open despite his best efforts. Things got a bit fuzzy after that. He sort of remembered Cas grabbing a washcloth and mopping up the worst of the mess on him, murmuring praises and sweet nothings the whole time. Dean doesn’t really remember what was said but knowing Cas, he’d bet they were some really nice things.

In the end, they ended up curled under the blankets with Cas at his back and a possessive arm wrapped around his middle. Still riding the high, Dean basked in the affection from Cas, enjoying the soft kisses on the back of his neck and the curve of his shoulder. He wanted to stay like this for as long as possible, it was nice right here. 

Three days of tension and their hardcore session had caught up with him though and he began to drift off but there was one thought that would stick around once he finally got up the next morning.

He needed to ask Cas if edging could be added to their regular schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, Dean. Always pushing Cas' buttons but at least he ended up enjoying it. :)


End file.
